The First Frost
by lugubriousRose
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are drifting apart after a feud that leaves everyone in shock. Elsa is trying to be a caring and loving sister-something both Anna and Elsa aren't used to-but Elsa may be a little too on the motherly side. In Anna's desire to find something new she discovers the legend of Jack Frost. Updates will be semi-regular. (Hopefully once a week or so). Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction, but that doesn't mean I haven't written before :) I felt like the Janna ship was very unappreciated, so I decided to make my own addition to a very cute ship. Please review and subscribe! Thank you for reading~_

Anna hurriedly put on her shoes and ran down the hall toward the stairs. I don't want to be late, she thought to herself as she glanced at the clock. Five minutes. She ran half way down the stairs and stopped. Don't forget to tell Elsa where you are going, she mentally reminded herself as she turned around and ran back upstairs to Elsa's room. Her door was closed. Memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes—Elsa shutting her out and the door never opening no matter how much she begged. She shook her head. Things were different now. She could be napping or reading or something else that may require the door being closed. She was not shutting her out again, but she still hesitated before she knocked. Force of habit she supposed.

"Elsa," Anna called from outside Elsa's room. "I'm going out with Kristoff. Well…I mean… not going out as in dating, but going out as in he is taking me with him to help with ice harvesting and such. Yeah…well…I'm off. I'll be back before dinner!"

She mentally slapped herself as she ran down the stairs and out the castle gates. How could she be so stupid to phrase it that way? Elsa already had her suspicions. One kiss and it spreads all over town like wild fire. We are NOT dating, she thought to herself as she hurried to the outskirts of the kingdom where Kristoff told her to meet him. Of course she liked him though! And she knew from the kiss that so did he, but that doesn't mean they are automatically in a relationship. She was still a little worked up from the whole Hans thing to think about relationships at the moment—commitments were not at all part of her concerns. She liked where it was at. She refused to rush things like she did with Hans. Kristoff is nice so she wanted to do this relationship the right way and not get married too soon.

She held herself against a tree as she tried to regain air in her lungs. Being cooped up in a castle for forever did not guarantee that she got a lot of exercise. Somehow she made it to the meeting spot early because Kristoff was nowhere to be seen. It was a good thing too; she didn't want him to see her like this—sweaty and trying to catch her breath. Pfft, no that is not what happened.

She heard foot steps behind her and quickly turned around. She adjusted her posture against the tree to make it seem as if she was waiting for him for a while. She brushed her hair behind her ear—a nervous habit of hers—and smiled.

"Hey," she yawned, "took you long enough."

He laughed, "I bet you just got here."

"Ha! No, what ever gave you that idea," she scoffed hoping that she wasn't sweating too much.

"Uh-huh," he rolled his eyes and approached her. "You think I'm going to believe that?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He put his arm on the tree to lean in front of her. "Well, I don't." He pressed his forehead on hers, "But maybe you can persuade me otherwise."

Before he reached her lips she placed a hand over his mouth. "Not right now," she whispered. "What if Olaf followed? Or Sven for that matter?"

He gently dragged her hand away from his mouth. "I left Sven with the sled further up the mountain. You can't just pull a sled anywhere you know. There's gotta be snow. As for Olaf, he is nowhere to be seen."

"Still, we are really close to town and I don't want anyone to see. People are talking…" She looked away from him hoping that he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

He pushed himself away from her face. "What do you mean by that? Are you embarrassed of me?" Shoot, he did…

She bit her lip, "No, not of you. I'm afraid of rumors spreading. You know, once people start talking the lies start to snow ball until the story is entirely different from how it was in the beginning. Plus, after this whole Hans thing I don't want my reputation taking a turn for the worst."

He sighed, "I guess." He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the path that led up the mountain.

She followed closely behind him. Things were quiet for a while after that. It was obvious that he didn't like her excuse. Just because I'm not ready to announce that I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I want to push him away, she thought to herself as they walked further into the woods. She wasn't trying to ruin things with him, but the longer neither of them talked the more she felt like she did something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter follows Jack. I will be switching back and forth unless otherwise stated. Remember to review and like and all that jazz. Thanks for reading!_

A mischievous white-haired boy flew through the air—staff in hand—preparing to begin the decay of summer. His job was an important part of the change of seasons. Without me there would be no winter, he thought. However the kingdom that he was currently flying over had rumors of an unexpectedly chilly summer. It was quite the mystery among the people around the neighboring towns, so Jack Frost decided to take his travels a little early this year and explore the mysterious kingdom of Arendelle. As he approached the kingdom he noticed a redhead girl and a blonde guy taking leave on a sled up the northern mountain.

"No harm in having a little fun," he said to no one in particular.

He ghosted over the red haired girl's head, and proceeded to sit in front of them. For a split second he hoped they would notice him, but their stares at the path in front of them said otherwise. He ignored the twinge of sadness that attempted to creep its way into his current happy state and watched the two people as they sat in the sled.

"Wow, you two are really quite," he said knowing all too well that he wouldn't get a response. "Hello, Miss, I'm Jack Frost. Yes, I am most certainly the one that plays tricks on people in the winter. I'm glad to see you're a fan." He pretended to shake the girl's hand, but she impolitely kept it in her lap. "And who is this fine fellow accompanying you on this fine afternoon?" The blonde boy coughed but said nothing. "Man, I sure hope this isn't a date because it is not going well at all." He brushes his staff on the girl's shoulder causing her to shiver.

"I didn't think it would be this cold," she said hugging herself.

"Finally! Breaking the silence," Jack said in relief.

"You? Cold? You're related to the 'Snow Queen'," the boy laughed.

"Snow Queen?" This peaked Jack's interest.

"Just because the cold doesn't bother her doesn't mean I'm immune too," she said holding back a laugh.

"I suppose not," he said as he slipped off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah, dude, what are you doing? It's cold," Jack said gesturing to the snowflakes he caused to form.

"What does it look like? I'm giving you my jacket," he said as he wrapped around her shoulders. It was obvious he had no experience in "whatever this is called" going on here.

Jack openly laughed at the two, "Neither of you have any clue how to do this, huh?" He waved his staff above the blonde's head and a large pile of snow came crashing down on his head. "It's not like I want to help though. It's no fun when things get all lovey-dovey." At that note he flew away—making his way to Arendelle—as the girl and boy yelled and laughed.

"How did this happen," the boy asked, his arms in the air announcing defeat.

"A large snowflake," the girl shrugged while laughing.

He couldn't make out the rest as he made his way to the castle. If there was a "Snow Queen" living here he couldn't pass up the chance of spotting her. He wondered if the girl back there was the princess since the boy said she was related to the "Snow Queen". This kingdom got more interesting longer he listened to the towns' people.

"I hope we get to ice skate again soon," a woman said to another. "I can't wait until winter!"

"I agree. It's been a few weeks so maybe the queen will do it again soon," said the other.

Do it again? Do what again? There was something peculiar going on here; it didn't take a genius to determine that. That doesn't mean Jack Frost isn't a genius mind you. He is one of the smartest persons he knows; however, he doesn't know many people because most people don't believe in him. He wondered if this "Snow Queen" believes in him. Maybe, for once, someone would know he existed. He tried to hold it back—to not hope for what he knew would probably not be true, but one could dream couldn't they?


End file.
